Red Storm Wikia:FAQ
General Questions What is Red Storm Wiki? The Red Storm Wiki is a vast array of informative pages detailing the characters, media and story behind the Red Storm universe. Contributed by volunteers from the community, we strive to be as accurate and fair as possible to provide the best quality source of free information for those aiming to learn more about the Red Storm world. Who owns Red Storm Wiki? As mentioned above, no one person, group or corporation owns the Red Storm Wiki, as it is a dedicated site driven by the community. Nobody here is paid for their work, the Red Storm Wiki is completely volunteer based. Who is responsible to edit this Wikia? Anyone is welcome to edit our pages, but be sure to follow the rules against vandalism. What can I do if I need help? Click on the page for more information, or join the discord chat for help however it may not always be active. It is also possible to look at Wikipedia Wikipedia Help page or Wikipedia own FAQ Legal Questions Is everything on Red Storm Wiki copyrighted? No, nearly everything is fair use. Some images may have differing copyright statuses, be sure to check those. Can I use Red Storm Wiki content for my site/anywhere else? Yes. Can I use content from other sites? Well, that depends on the content you going to use. if we don't like it we will just delete it What about using it on the other Wikias? If you want. You don't even have to credit us Technical Questions Where should I report technical issues? If the problem is only with one page/file, then the talk page for that page is acceptable. If the problem is widespread across the wiki, create a discussion in our site problems category. Do I have to register? Users are not required to register to edit the wiki, however there may be several things that users without accounts may not do, such as create blogs, upload images, or edit semi-protected pages. What are namespaces? Namespaces are where different sections of content are located. *The main namespace is where all articles and encyclopedic content are located. *The Talk namespace is where users can discuss things in the main/File/User namespace. *The File namespace is where all images are located. *The Red Storm Wikia namespace is where the wiki and its rules are explained. *The User namespace is where users can personalize their accounts. *The Blog and Blog Comment namespace is where you can blog about Red Storm or the wiki and reply to these blogs. Community/political Questions Administrators What is an Administrator? An administrator is a user who has more rights than a regular user. Admins are trusted to help keep the wiki functioning properly. Admins can protect and delete pages, rename images, moderate the chat, and ban troublesome users. Who are the Administrators here? For a list of current Administrators, see here. Can I become an Administrator? The wikia is currently in need of management. if you're active on the wiki for a longer time, and prove yourself to be an outstanding member of this community, it is possible that you could become an admin. Chat Moderators What is a Chat Moderator? Chat Moderators are users who are trusted with monitoring the but are also given permissions in discord chat. In the chat room, moderators are designated by a star next to their username. Chat mods can kick or ban users from the chat if they misbehave. Administrators also have the same abilities to moderate the chat. Who are the Chat Moderators here? For a list of current Chat Modertors, see here. Can I become a Chat Moderator? Same applies as for administrators, currently we are in need of management to deal with growing community. Currently we need outstanding people to fill the roles. How can I contact an administrator? The link to the list of wiki Administrators can be found in Help tab. Upon clicking it you will reach the Administrators page with list of all Administrators and Sysops. You can click on one of the Administrator's link and contact them. Wiki Questions What should I know before making edits? The following pages provides the rules that apply to the wiki: *Red Storm Wikia:Guidebook/Treatment of Vandalism *Red Storm Wikia:Guidebook/Image Guidelines The following pages are worth to read for good editing : *Red Storm Wikia:Guidebook/Referencing Information *Red Storm Wikia:Speculations Editing Questions What is the difference between "Source Mode" and "Visual Mode"? Source mode allows you to edit the wiki code of a page, while visual mode shows you what the page itself looks like. It is generally recommended that users stay with source mode since visual mode causes problems with some of the code and templates used here. I don't know wiki syntax, what should I do? Here are some help pages provided by the Wikia center: *Tutorial 1 One can also look at Wikipedia which provides a guide to learn Wiki syntax The Table tutorial is also useful. The wiki provides an editor, why should I lose time learning wiki syntax? Using Wiki Rich editor is a bad habit, it contains bugs but must of all it is not efficient. Learning the basic of editing (links, chapter, list...) will make your editing 10 times faster. I'm convinced, but how do I get rid of the editor? In your User preferences (in the User menu, at the top of the page, click on More/Preferences), in the Editing section, uncheck Enable Rich Text Editing. What is the difference between red, yellow * Red Links are links to articles who do not exist yet, they shall be avoided. When the article is created they become yellow links. * yellow links are link to an existing article Somebody reverted my edits, what should I do? Edit Wars are a waste of time and prevent articles from being improved. Edit wars should be avoided at all costs. Discussion and respecting the edits of others are the best ways to prevent them. Undo can be made by going to the History section of the article, and selecting undo at the end of the edit one want to revert. When an edit is undone, the editor should give the reason in the Summary section (at the right-hand side of the Editing page.) If this has been done and you disagree, you can undo the undo (do not forget to state your point of view). After this point, one shall not undo anymore and a discussion topic as to be started on the talk page. In the article's Talk page, start a new section with an clear title, state the different point of view and explain yours. Then add a section to the User talk page of the people who are involved in the edit war so that they can be aware a discussion has been started. What is a minor edit? A minor edit, is a correction which does not provide much information to the article. Some common examples would be a typo correction, or a small formatting change. An edit can be made "minor" by checking the Minor Edit box at the right-hand side of the Editing page. They will be noticed with a m''' suffix in the History section of the article. What is a protected page? A protected page is a page that has been locked to prevent any users from editing it. Protected pages are sometimes called "locked pages". A page may be locked because of editing conflicts or users repeatedly adding untrue or unconfirmed information. Only administrators may protect and unlock pages. What is a semi-protected page? A semi-protected page is a page that users without accounts cannot edit. Semi-protected pages are sometimes called "semi-locked pages."Only administrators may semi-protect pages. How do I...? Pages How do I edit a page? You can edit a page by clicking the red "Edit" button at the top of the page. You may also edit only one section of the page by clicking the "Edit" link next to the section headings of the page. How do I create a page? *If the page corresponds to a red link, click on it. An Edit box will appear. Once the page is saved, the page is created and the red link become yellow *If the page does not exist, Click on the Create new article (in the main menu on the left) or change your URL to http://redstorm.wikia.com/wiki/ where '' '' is the title of the page you want to create How do I delete a page? Only Administrators have the ability to delete pages. However you can mark the page for deletion by adding the Delete template (Warning : suppressing the page content and adding the template can be considered as vandalism if done with no good reason), or by starting a new section in the page's talk page or in the dedicated article Vote for Deletion. In all cases, deleting a page shall be discussed by the Wiki community if necessary. How do I redirect a page? It is possible to redirect a page by using the #REDIRECT option. For example, to redirect Noya page to Cheon Myeong Hoon page, the page Noya only contains #Redirect Cheon Myeong Hoon. When one clicks to a Noya link, one is directed towards Cheon Myeong Hoon page with "Redirected from Noya" mentioned at the top of the page. Redirect pages are also created when a page is moved, in order to prevent broken links across the wiki. You can move a page by using the rename' option in the edit menu. Why are Redirect pages needed? Redirect pages are useful because they allow to keep the validity of the links without having redundant articles. In our former example, if only Cheon Myeong Hoon page is kept, all links referring to him as Noya would be lost, however it would be stupid to have a Noya dedicated article since it is the same character. Redirects are of particular importance when there are issues with Name Spellings. How do I insert an image into a page? You can insert an image by adding a link to the Image page like for every other link (ie by enclosing the Image page title between double brakets). For example to insert Yulian's character box image to an article add or Note : The size of the image is essential for the article layout. To control it, you can add options to your image link : *Thumb option ( ) : The image appears in a smaller size at the right of the page *Right option ( ) : The image is justified on the right *Left option ( ) : The image is justified on the left *Size option ( ) : The image size will be x (X being a number) pixels in size, the wiki's standard is 200px Several options can be entered at the same time, they just have to be separated by a The image I want to insert does not exist yet First you have to check that a similar image REALLY does not exist, by making an Advanced search (In the search page, in the Advanced search box at the bottom of the page, '''uncheck Main and check File, then enter your keyword and start the search) If the search is unsuccessful, you have to upload the image into the wiki. For more information, see below. How do I protect a page? Only administrators can protect pages. You may leave a message on administrator's talk page in order to request that a page is locked. Images How do I upload an image? BEFORE uploading any images, it is first VERY important that you read our Red Storm Wikia:Guidebook/Image Guidelines! Any images that violate the images guidelines will be DELETED. 1) To upload an image, click on the "Contribute" button in the upper right hand corner of any page, and select "Add a photo" from the drop-down menu. You will be taken to a page which will give you a warning about some (but not all) of the Image Guidelines and ask for some information. *Alternately, 2) The "Source file" box is where you must provide the image from your computer. Click on the "Browse" button and find the file you would like to upload. *Make sure the image you intend to upload is saved in the .png format, and not .jpg, .JPG, .JPEG, or .PNG formats. Note that it must be lower-case. 2) The "File Description" box will ask you for the information that will be displayed on the wiki. *The "Destination filename" is the name that will be displayed on the wiki, and it is very important that you name the file appropriately. *The "Summary" is a description of what the file depicts and how it will be used. *The "Licensing" drop-down menu is what allows the wiki to add the proper copyright information. Licensing is REQUIRED for any image that is to be uploaded. Once this information has been added, you may upload the image. But wait! You're not done yet! 3) Once the image has been uploaded, you have to add a source and categories. Click on the red "Edit" box on the image's page to get started. *In order to add a source, you must add a section to the page for the source by adding Source . Under that section, you should link to the chapter/episode/movie/other source you got the image from. *In order to add categories, click on the "category" box on the right-hand side of the page, and link to a category like this: Category:Characters Box Images **Alternately, while on the image page (not in the editing mode) at the bottom there is a box that allows for you to add categories. *Be sure that the categories you are adding are for images only, not for articles. **''A list of all image categories can be found here.'' *Every image should need at least 3 categories. One that is automatically added by the licensing template, one that specifies what the source is (for example Category:Chapter Images), and one that specifies how the image is used (for example, Category:Portraits, Category:Plot Images, or Category:Weapons Images, etc). 4) When all is said and done, the order of the sections on pages should be (from top to bottom) "Description", "Source", "Licensing". 5) After this, you must add your image to an article (not a user page or blog), as unused images are deleted. Once all of these steps have been completed, you're done! You have successfully uploaded an image that follows our rules, and should not be deleted if you've followed all the rules correctly. How do I add images to a page? See above. How do I resize an image? See above. How do I link to an image without including it in the page? You may link to an image without including the image in the page by adding a colon before "File" in the code. *File:Yulian Provoke Manhwa Pre Timeskip Infobox.png yields the link File:Yulian Provoke Manhwa Pre Timeskip Infobox.png How do upload a new version of an image that already exists? In order to upload a new version of an image that already exists, go to the page for the image you wish to update. At the bottom of the "File history" is a link that says "Upload a new version of this file". Click on that, and then you can start uploading a new image in a similar fashion that was described above. Please note: If you upload a new version of an image, make sure to change the source, licensing and categories in order to reflect the most current version of the file. How do I revert an image to a previous version? In the "File history" history table of the image's page, on the left-hand side are links that say "revert". Simply click on the "revert" link next to the version you'd wish to revert to. You will be taken to a page that will ask you for a reason. At the end of the text that is already in the box, add the reason why you reverted. How do I add/change licensing for an image I've already uploaded? In order to add or change licensing for an image you've already uploaded, edit the image by clicking on the blue "Edit" box at the top of the page. Then add a section at the bottom of the page by adding Licensing . Then, if for example If your image was taken from the manhwa or an official website, add the template . For more information on types of licensing, see this section of the Image Guidelines. How do I make an image gallery? You can make an image gallery by using this template . More information can be found here. How do I rename an image? Only administrators can rename images. However, you may add the template and an administrator will rename the image as soon as they can. How do I delete an image? Only administrators may delete images. However, you may add the template and an administrator will delete the image as soon as they can. Videos How do I upload a video? You don't. This wiki does not allow any videos. Signatures How do I sign my name at the end of my posts? There is a special sequence to help you sign your posts : ~~~~ *There is also a "signature" button at the top of the editing page. Templates How do I create a template? Cf Meta Wiki Help Page provides examples of templates but it is best to know the basics before reading it. How do I use a template? Simply add the Template name between two double braces Ex to add the Template:Pareia Tribe Navbox, add where you want the template to appear Is there some Template I shall know about ? The wiki contains a high number of templates, here are a few ones which are good to know Special Templates The template "clears" both margins; it is often used before a header to make sure that the header will be the full width of the page. The template is a special template which only contains the character |''. Since ''| is a special character to indicate the value of a parameter, this template allows to use it without its special behaviour. The most common use is when a table (which contains | by design) is entered as a parameter or when one uses Parser functions Cf meta wiki help for examples. Information templates *' ' adds a comment to indicate that the article needs to be extended *' ' adds a comment to indicate that the article is candidate for delation *' ' adds a comment to indicate that the article needs more References Where can I make test edits? The best way is to create a "sandbox" page. * Where do I find a list of all recent edits to the wiki? There are two ways to see edits made to the wiki. and . Wiki Activity is a simple list that shows all edits made to articles, blogs, and forums only, it also has a different list that lets you see edits only to pages you've followed. Recent changes is a more complex, yet customizable way of viewing the edits made. It allows you to see every edit made, and also filter out particular kinds of edits, such as blog comments, etc. Wiki Activity You can find the in the blue header under the "On the Wiki" section. Recent Changes There is a link in the left main menu which directs toward a page containing the last Wiki edits. It is a good habit to check it regularly as it reveals what is happening to the wiki (Cf for more info). In particular it can help showing: * Vandalism (when a page as a significant red number next to it, something abnormal happened that should be checked) * Edit war (when a page as an abnormal number of modification, it is often an edit war) * Talk page discussion and eventually voting requests. Can I post other things that are not related to Red Storm? No, you cannot, unless they are related to the wiki. FAQ